Jack
Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XH, once shortened to Pi and now going by Jack, is the self proclaimed leader of The Grand Gems, first appearing in Chapter 2: Crystal Clear. Appearance Similar to most Era 2 peridots, Jack is a short and somewhat thin gem with lime-green skin and pale chartreuse yellow hair styled into a tetrahedron shape. His eyes are a jade green, currently tinted yellow by the flat visor over them. Jack is clad in a green tunic-like uniform, with darker green spike patterns throughout it. Additionally, Jack also wears a pink scarf around his neck as well as leggings that lead to pastel green shoes. Jack's gemstone is triangular in shape and has facets around the edge, but are hidden beneath his skin, making it appear smooth surfaced. Jack's gemstone is located in the middle of his chest. Personality Initially, Jack appears to be level headed, concerned about the whereabouts of the other residents of the Autumnal Basin, and is serious about the gravity of the situation they're in. He is shown to be protective of Rine, telling her to get down from the hole she'd wedged herself in in case she gets hurt. Jack also suggests to make a plan to make advances rather than simply rushing in to unknown situations. Despite his bold leadership and serious nature, Jack has shown a more undignified side, trembling in horror and fearing for his own life as he's scanned by an All-Seeing Eyebot sent by Ozone in Chapter 2. While the scan fails to detect him, Jack is still visibly shocked by the encounter as the bot leaves. His relationship with Sapphire is a lot less friendlier than his bonds with the other gems, often dismissing her and speaking back to her with sarcastic remarks. This is possibly out of an instinctive need to feel bigger than he actually is, as sapphires are rare aristocratic gems on Homeworld, while peridots are far more common and disposable. Despite this, he is still willing to listen to Sapphire's advice and actively follows her plan to venture to the Outer Gates, though he later remarks on how little she planned ahead. Jack has also shown to have somewhat of an ego, stating that "He's a genius" by coming up with the idea of simply flying over the Outer Gates. Abilities Jack is assumed to have standard gem abilities, but like many Era 2 gems, he is unable to shape-shift. He has also shown to keep log dates, a trait commonly found in peridots. It is also assumed that, like peridots, Jack possesses the technological prowess and ferrokinesis of one. During Chapter 2, Jack is shown to be able to summon a weapon (his spear). He is also able to levitate it, using it in various ways during the fight against the corrupted ZeroSoul. History Jack makes his first appearance in Chapter 2: Crystal Clear, acting as the chapter's main protagonist. He and the other Grand Gems have been in hiding in the abandoned catacombs of the basin for the past four days, ever since Ozone's takeover of the kingdom. After discovering that an All-Seeing Eyebot had followed Ruby and Gemzee back to their hideout, Jack is unwillingly scanned and is failed to be recognized. This prompts him to conclude that gems simply aren't detected, and thus allows them to venture further out without fear of being caught. With this knowledge, Jack and the other Grand Gems travel to the Outer Gates. When Chandeelure isn't seen at his post, Jack chastises Sapphire by asking her how she expected them to actually get past the gates if a Royal Guard isn't there to open them. After failed attempts by Ruby and Gemzee, Jack suggests that Rine could simply fly over the gates, and labels himself a genius for coming up with the idea. As Rine follows through with the idea, the remaining gems discover a corrupted ZeroSoul slowly approaching them. Upon seeing Ruby push Sapphire out of the way of ZeroSoul's charge, Jack sends Rine and Sapphire off to escape while the others fight Zero, with Ruby riding on top of him as the fight escalates. While Jack is successful in landing a few hits on Zero with his spears, Gemzee blasts Zero and knocks him unconscious and out of the sky, making Ruby fall to the ground before being crushed by Zero. Jack quickly rushes over and, upon seeing that Ruby has been poofed, bubbles the gemstones. The duo is soon approached by Cooker, Sølutiøn and a corrupted Wett, who manages to poof Gemzee. While Jack bubbles Gemzee, the waddle dees imprison him and take him to Castle Jiggly. At Castle Jiggly, Jack is mocked by Ozone, who taunts him by joking about which role he's going to force upon the gem. Angered and at his limit, Jack manages to summon his spear and slices Ozone in half, seemingly defeated. Seconds after, Ozone rises once again, having faked the death, and now orders Tick to murder Jack for his actions. With Ozone unaware of how gems work, Gracks and Cubeful manage to convince him to aim for Jack's head, as the action would simply poof him rather than hit his gemstone and shatter him for good. Despite Jack's pleas, he is ultimate shot and poofed, with the explosion bursting the bubbles of Ruby and Gemzee. Ozone orders the waddle dees to put the four gemstones with the others the miners had dug up, and Jack is soon thrown inside the storage room next to a captured DJ Pichu. Site Navigation Category:Grand Gems Category:Protagonist Category:Characters